Alternate Reality
by Doctor Sexy
Summary: Dean wakes up in a series of alternate realities, including one where he switches bodies with Sam, and one where Castiel is 'The Pizza Man'. Destiel
1. Chapter 1

Dean woke up with a splitting pain in his head. He didn't want to open his eyes. He could hear voices talking but he was disoriented and couldn't tell what they were saying. He groaned.

"Sam?" Dean heard a voice say. He started to become less disoriented and wondered where he was. Something wasn't right. He opened his eyes, as much as he knew his head would regret it. Nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to see.

He saw himself.

Whatever it was, it looked exactly like Dean, even was wearing his clothes. "Sam?" Dean called, hoping that his brother would come rescue him from whatever unholy thing it was.

"Sam, you're awake! How are you feeling?" The Dean thing asked.

"What the hell is going on here?" The real Dean asked.

"It's okay," the imposter said. "You're in the hospital. You were in a car accident but you're okay now."

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

His look-alike looked shocked. "Sam, you don't know who I am? I'm your brother, Dean. Do you remember anything?"

"No," Dean said, shaking his head, causing immense pain. "No. That's not right. I'm Dean. You're Sam."

Sam, who looked like Dean, shook his head and touched Dean's hand gently. "You're under a lot of stress. But I can assure you, I'm Dean and you're Sam."

"No," Dean said starting to get angry. "That's not true. This has got to be some sort of supernatural thing. What kind of thing could be causing this? It's got to be something powerful."

"Sam, you're scaring me. You need to relax."

"How am I supposed to relax? I'm an entirely different person than I was yesterday!" Dean yelled. Somewhere he could hear a heart monitor beeping quickly at the change in his pulse.

"Ssh, stop yelling Sam," Sam? said. "Just try to breathe slowly."

Dean tried to calm down, but it was to no avail. "Sam, I mean Dean, listen to me. This is not normal. We need to figure out why we switched bodies or whatever. Can you think of what kind of creature could have that capability?"

"Sam," Fake Dean said. It was so weird for Dean to see someone else in his body, tears in his eyes. _Do I really look like that_? "You're talking crazy, you know that, right?" A nurse walked in. "He woke up. He's delirious."

"I'll get a doctor," the nurse said.

"Sam, you have to believe me," Dean said. "Think about it. We've seen lots of crazy shit before. Is this really so hard to believe?"

"Yes, it's impossible to believe," The Sam-Dean said. Though he looked and sounded like Dean, his mannerisms, the way he spoke was all Sam. "Sam, people don't just switch bodies. You had a car accident you're not yourself."

"The trickster!" Dean said. "Of course it would be Gabriel doing this. He's just fucking with us!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Sam said sadly.

"Wait," Dean said, starting to put the pieces together. "You don't know who the trickster is?"

Sam shook his head. "I don't because there is no trickster. You're having some kind of psychotic episode."

"Sam, I have an important question," Dean said. "Have we ever gone hunting?"

"Sure," Sam said. "We go with Dad every year. I don't see why that's important."

"Fuck," Dean said. It wasn't his brother that was looking back at him through his body. It was... What was it? A hallucination? A dream? An alternate reality perpetuated by Gabriel?

"Everything's going to be okay," Sam said. "You should just try to get some rest."

Somehow, Dean doubted it was going to be okay. He felt entirely alone, wishing his real brother was there. Wishing things were back to normal. He closed his eyes and feel asleep or unconscious immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, I didn't realize this was so short! Next chapter shall be up tomorrow. :) Hope you guys liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**To clarify, in the narrative parts "Sam" refers to Sam who everyone thinks is Dean and "Dean" refers to Dean who everyone thinks is Sam. I hope that's not too confusing.**

* * *

><p>When Dean woke up, it got even weirder. "Oh, honey, I'm so glad you're okay! How are you feeling?" It was Jessica talking. She was very much alive and was hugging him tightly. Dean gave Sam a look that said, <em>Why is she hugging me<em>?

"Okay, I guess," Dean said.

"Still think you're me?" Sam asked.

Dean didn't know how to answer that. Of course he knew who he was, but he couldn't explain that to Sam who thought he was Dean. Dean decided not to say anything.

"Baby, please tell me you know who you are," Jessica said.

"I'm Sam," Dean said. "Of course I'm Sam. Because that's totally normal and nothing weird is going on here whatsoever."

Jessica proceeded to give him a gentle kiss, right on the lips. Dean felt like a total creep. This was his brother's dead girlfriend. It couldn't be much more taboo. "The doctor says you can go home in the morning. You just have to get plenty of rest."

"Great," Dean said. Really, it wasn't very great at all. He didn't know what to do. He figured there must be something he was supposed to do to get back to his regular life but he had no idea what it was. Maybe somewhere, outside in the real world, the real Sam knew what to do.

* * *

><p>Home turned out to be a large suburban house that he shared with Jessica. Jessica turned out to be his fucking <em>wife<em>. She drove him home from the hospital, talking about friends they had that he had never heard of.

"It'll be nice that you get some time off work," she said. "You spend so much time working."

Dean didn't even know what he did for a living. He tried to subtly figure it out. "Well, with my job you have to work a lot of hours."

"Johnson said he'd take over your cases. I know you're worried about that all the evidence in the Bergman case was circumstantial but he said he'd take care of it," Jessica said.

_I'm a lawyer_, Dean thought. _Of course I am. I'm a supernatural free Sam._

They drove down a normal looking suburban road that looked like it came off of a television set. Then Dean was sure he saw the right house when he saw his Impala parked in a driveway. Then it occurred to him that he was in a car accident. Why was his car perfectly okay? "What was I driving in the accident?"

"Your sedan, of course," Jessica said.

Dean scowled. He drove a Sedan? He might as well just go kill himself. "So... Dean drives an Impala?"

"Yeah," Jessica said. "You're being weird Sam." She pulled into the driveway, and he soaked it all in. They clearly had a bit of money. Apparently, they were the All-American couple. "Here we are, home sweet home." Dean forced a smile.

The inside was just as nice. It was cozy and homelike. There were pictures, of Sam and Jessica, Dean, Jessica's family, and most surprisingly John and Mary. Dean felt a pang in his heart seeing them. They weren't alive, not really. But in this world they were. "I think I'm going to just go lie down," Dean said, hoping he could find the bedroom without raising too much suspicion.

"I'll come with you," Jessica said with a wink.

_Uh-oh_. Dean hoped that didn't mean what he thought it meant. Even if she wasn't his brother's girlfriend (well, used to be,) Dean had no desire to screw her. But they were married. That sort of thing was bound to be expected.

Jessica guided him by the hand to the bedroom. She took off her blouse and pants, revealing a black bra and panties. She smiled at him, a suggestive sideways smile.

"I'm just really tired," Dean said trying to diffuse the situation. "And my head is killing me. I think I'm just going to get some sleep..."

Then Jessica was pressed up against him, unbuttoning his plaid shirt and sticking her tongue in his mouth, moving it around playfully.

Dean pulled back. Without knowing what he was saying he blurted out, "This is wrong."

"Wrong?" Jessica said. He could tell she was a bit ticked off. "What's wrong Sam?"

"I'm just really not feeling well," Dean said. And it was true, his head was still killing him.

"Fine," Jessica said, sulking. "You rest up, we'll continue this later." She brushed his cheek with her hand.

"Great," Dean said.

"Oh, and Dean and Cas are coming over for dinner later," she said.

"Dean and Cas? As in together?" Dean said, a lump forming in his throat.

Jessica laughed. "Of course, they're coming together. They're inseparable."

Dean felt his heart sink. He could take a lot of weirdness. He could take his brother owning the Impala, he could take being married to Jessica, he could even take being Sam. But his boyfriend and his brother together? He started to have a new theory about what was happening.

He was in hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Apparently, Cas and Sam weren't as happy a couple as Jessica had made him believe. For the first part of the dinner, they didn't even talk to each other. Cas stayed quiet while Sam chatted with Dean and Jess, ignoring Cas.

"How's your head, Sam?" Sam asked.

"Hurts like a bitch," Dean said.

"The doctor says that should clear up in a couple of weeks," Jessica said between bites of spaghetti.

"You must be glad that you have time off from all your work," Sam said. "You were working on so many cases."

Dean nodded. "Well, you know me. I like to work hard. I'm a law nerd."

Sam laughed. Jessica frowned. "I think that hit on the head did more than the doctors thought it did."

"Nah," Sam said. "He was already brain damaged."

Jessica sighed and picked at her food. Cas hadn't said a word except an initial "Hi," when he first got there. He stared down at his plate avoiding eye contact. It hurt Dean to see him so depressed looking, even if it wasn't the real Cas.

"So Cas," Dean said. "How's work?" He hoped Cas actually had a job.

Cas shrugged. "I'm an accountant, it's the same everyday."

Dean couldn't help but hate how _boring_ this world was. All it was was idle chit chat about boring jobs and boring people. He could understand why Cas couldn't find anything to say. "Nothing to say, huh?"

Cas didn't say anything. Sam frowned. "He never has anything to say."

"Can we not do this now please?" Cas whispered. Jessica stared down at her food awkwardly. Dean stared at Cas.

"Do what?" Sam asked. "What am I doing?"

"And you wonder why I never say anything. Every time I do you bite my head off," Cas said.

"Okay, I'm just going to go get... something... from the kitchen," Jessica said, walking off.

"I'm pretty sure you're the one biting my head off," Sam muttered.

"You know what, I"m just going to go home," Cas said. "Tell Jessica thanks for the dinner."

Sam didn't bother looking up. "Fine, see if I care."

Dean felt incredibly awkward. "I'm just really tired, and my head hurts. I'm going to go get some sleep."

Half an hour later, Dean was lying in bed unable to sleep. Jessica came in. "You asleep, honey?" Dean didn't say anything, not wanting to deal with it. She walked away, assuming he was asleep.

About five minutes later, he heard her giggling. Then whispering that Dean could barely make out. "No, we can't..." Dean got out of bed and leaned his ear against the door.

"Not right now, not while Sam's home."

"Come on," Sam said. "He's sleeping right? He'll be knocked out after the accident. He won't know."

"Okay," Jessica said. "Just this once. But we'll have to be quiet."

"You're telling me," Sam said. "Little lady, you're never quiet." Jessica giggled some more and Dean went back to bed and pretended to be unconscious.

* * *

><p>When Dean woke up there was a note from Jessica. <em>Gone to work, won't be home till late. There's food in the fridge. Love Jessica.<em>

_Yeah,_ Dean thought. _She loves me enough to sleep with my brother while I'm in the next room._

The phone rang. It was Sam. "Hey, Sam. I don't have any cars I need to fix up today. Want to go for lunch?" Dean agreed, not having anything better to do. Besides, he wanted to talk about what had happened the night before.

They met at a little diner a couple of blocks away. "Hey, feeling any better?" Sam asked.

"Cut the crap," Dean said. "I know you're sleeping with Jessica."

Sam looked utterly shocked. "Man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out this way..."

"What way?" Dean asked. "By hearing you fucking her in my own house?"

What few patrons there were in the restaurant stared at them. The waitress, who was about to go take their order, decided to walk away and wait for a better time.

"Yes, that way..." Sam said timidly.

"How could you do that to Cas?" Dean asked.

"What?" Sam said. "Why do you care about Cas? I'm sleeping with _your wife_."

"That's what you're _supposed_ to be doing. She's supposed to be your wife, and I'm supposed to be you, and you're supposed to be and..."

"Sam..." Sam said. "You're not making any sense again. Do you... do you still think you're me and we switched bodies or whatever?"

Dean sighed. "Dean, this is all a dream, a nightmare, a hallucination. I don't know what's real anymore."

"Sam, I'm worried about you. You need help," Sam said.

Dean started to wonder. What if this reality was real? What if he was really insane? This world was so normal, so logical. It was starting to seem like the world before, the world where he was Dean and where he fought the supernatural was the dream.


	4. Chapter 4

After one session in therapy, Dean was convinced that he was crazy. The psychiatrist gave him anti-psychotics to take. He took them willingly, hoping that they would help him remember his real life, his life as Jessica's husband, as Dean's brother, as Sam.

Dean didn't remember though. His life still felt artificial and hallow. He didn't feel anything for his wife, and only felt a mild anger at her affair. Cas didn't even talk to him, he was so quiet and depressed. Even his relationship with his brother felt strange and wrong.

One day, Dean was home alone as usual, watching Dr. Sexy, M.D. It was the only thing that gave him some comfort. The characters were the only people he recognized, the only people he felt like he really knew. When the doorbell rang, he almost didn't answer it. Then he told himself it might be girl scouts selling delicious, delicious cookies.

Instead of girl scouts, it was Castiel.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said. "Why aren't you out accounting or whatever?" He didn't like being around Cas. It hurt too much. It didn't make sense to him why Cas was with his brother, and he was with Jessica. It wasn't fair.

"Because it's Friday," Cas said, as if that was supposed to mean something to him.

"Oh, of course," Dean said, pretending he knew what was going on. He was getting good at that.

Cas closed the door behind him carefully. Then he grabbed Dean by the ass and pulled him close, assaulting him with his tongue. Dean wanted to pull away, but he really didn't. Instead he matched Castiel's intensity, unbuttoning his trench coat.

Before Dean knew it, he was laying on top of Castiel in bed, neither of them wearing shirts. Cas was unzipping Dean's jeans and Dean was saying, "Oh Cas, I missed you." And soon they were naked, and Dean was inside Cas, and...

Then things started to fade. It was like Dean was falling asleep, like the lights were fading, like everything was disappearing. _No! _he was shouting in his mind, and he tried to reach out and feel Cas again, but he couldn't move, couldn't feel _anything_ and it was just black and...

Dean woke up.

And he saw Sam. Even though Dean ached for Cas, the sight of Sam, the _real _Sam filled him with joy.

"Dean?" Sam said and Dean was so very happy that he was Dean again. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah, I'm awake," Dean said. Then he looked around. He was at... a hospital. "What happened?"

"You got into a car accident."

Dean could now feel his head throbbing again, like before. "Of course I did."

"You're going to be fine, just have a bad headache for a couple of weeks," Sam said. "They're going to keep you overnight for observation," Sam said. "How are you feeling?"

"That depends," Dean said. "Do we... _hunt_?"

"Of course, we hunt," Sam said. "Is something wrong? Are you having a hard time remembering?"

Dean ignored his questions. "Am I married? Are you married?"

"No," Sam said. "Neither of us is married. What's going on Dean?"

"Nothing," Dean said. "I just had a really weird dream."

"Probably from the painkillers they gave you," Sam said. "Tomorrow we can go home and you can rest better."

A sick feeling started to form in Dean's stomach. "Home?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this is so short and fast, but I really love how this chapter turned out. I have to admit, I'm a bit disappointed that this story only has one review, after I put my heart in soul into it. If you're reading this, consider reviewing and making my day.**


	5. Chapter 5

This time home was a two bedroom apartment, in a small city. It looked like a nice enough place. Like where Sam and Dean might live together, if they were in college, which according to Sam they were. Hunting turned out to be the non-supernatural kind, which they did with John. Mary, on the other hand died in a fire that seemed to be from faulty wiring rather than a demon.

There were pictures in the apartment, some of the Winchester men, and one of Jessica and Sam, one of the whole family when Mary was still alive.

As soon as Sam drove Dean home, he was leaving again, off to see Jessica. Dean was left to the apartment by himself, to Dr. Sexy, M.D. He found a number on the fridge that said _pizza _ordered some and lazed about on the couch.

The doorbell rang. It was Cas. It was Cas holding pizza, dressed as the pizza man, except his shirt was unbuttoned, revealing a fishnet shirt and a nipple piercing.

"Delivery," Cas said, he looked down at a piece of paper in his hand. "It doesn't say here what you ordered."

"Umm... a large pepperoni?" Dean said.

Cas turned bright red. "Well, umm... I'm not sure what that means."

Dean wasn't sure how to make in any clearer. "It means a pizza that has pepperoni on it."

Cas looked down. "Look, can I come in? I don't want to keep standing here in the hallway like this." Dean nodded his head. "I still don't know exactly what you mean by _pepperoni. _Is that the regular 'meat' or is it umm... something different?"

Dean suddenly grasped what was going on. "You're not really here to deliver pizza."

"Of course I'm not Dean, we've done this before. Why are you so nervous?" Cas said.

_We've done this before_. Castiel was a _hooker_ and Dean had slept with him before. Part of Dean wanted to say that it was wrong. But this was his own damn hallucination and he'd be damned if he couldn't sleep with his boyfriend in a dream.

Dean pushed Cas against the wall hard, and pushed his lips against Cas's hard too, making a fast rhythm with his tongue. After a couple minutes of heated passion, Dean pulled away.

"Wow," Cas said.

"I learned that from the pizza man," Dean said, and he pulled Cas to the bedroom by his open shirt. He pushed Cas down on the bed and he thought maybe he was being too aggressive, but he couldn't help it. He removed Cas's clothing, and then he stripped himself. He pushed Cas, gently this time onto the bed. He climbed on top of him, and kissed him for a long while. Both of them were hard and panting.

"Dammit, where's the lube?" Dean said.

Cas went over to the nightstand and pulled it out. Dean guessed that they must have done this pretty often. Cas took some and applied it to Dean's cock. Dean followed suit and applied some to Cas. He entered Cas with one big push, causing Cas to moan. Whether it was from pleasure or pain, Dean couldn't tell. He started moving back and forth slowly, but it was too hot and he needed it too bad. He went much faster, much harder. Cas wriggled and moaned underneath him. Dean grunted.

Dean relished in his lover's body, his smooth skin, his musky scent, the noises he made. Cas was biting his lip hard, and Dean could tell he was close. He moved faster and deeper. Cas let out a loud cry of, "Oh!" and he spilt his load in a trembling fit of ecstasy. Dean let out a strange moan. Nothing got him hotter than Cas coming. He took a few minutes more enjoying his lover before he could bare no more. He came hard. "Oh, Cas!"

And then it was over and Dean felt a mixture of guilty and satisfied. He collapsed next to Cas. "So... how much do I owe you?"

Cas laughed and punched his arm playfully. "Shut up." He kissed Dean's forehead and then cuddled up next to him. "I can't believe you convinced me to do that. You have really weird fantasies you know."

_A fantasy_, Dean thought. _Cas isn't really a hooker!_ This realization filled him with immense relief. He took Cas's face in his hands and kissed him gently.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Cas asked.

"You know what?" Dean said. "I could really use some pizza."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Man, this chapter was fun to write. Sorry I'm not so great at sex scenes... Thanks for reading. :) Special thanks to Magical Reality, Sarah, Asp Pentacle97, animegirl03, and Panda24 for reviewing.**


End file.
